Inside the Belly
de:Mageninhalt |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Zaldon offers to cut open fish that you give him. *If there is an item in the fish he'll give it to you and he'll give you some gil for compensation for taking the fish. ;Note: The quest Indomitable Spirit is related. :The quests Brigand's Chart (Quest) and Pirate's Chart (Quest) are also related. :You do receive fame in Bastok and San d'Oria for trading fish. :You have to have Fishing Skill at level 30 to be able to trade the fish to Zaldon. Notes Zaldon will accept all of these fish. Edit Note: When Editing make sure you add the amount of marlins you traded in to both totals since any marlin can result in either chart. And once you get a chart edit the numbers below according to which ever chart you obtain. Drop Rates While Keeping Charts It is well-known that if you store either a Pirate's Chart or a Brigand's Chart in your inventory and continue trading Zaldon marlins that you will eventually receive the other chart from him. What is not known is whether this affects the drop rate of the second chart. Obviously, the game must check your inventory in order to know that you are holding the chart. Thus, there are two possibilities: *The game checks your inventory, sees that you are holding a chart, then gives you the other one. In this case, the drop rate of the chart when holding should be equal to the combined drop rates for both charts when not holding. *The game checks your inventory, sees that you are holding a chart, then drops the chart without informing you. In other words, the drop rates for the charts are independent of each other. In this case, the drop rate when holding a chart will be equal to the drop rate of the chart when not holding. Clearly, the first case is preferable. It would mean that players can hold on to a chart without fear that they are silently missing out on obtaining more. The way to determine which is happening is to also keep track of drop rates when holding charts. A preliminary study posted on Titanictus.com showed that the drop rate when holding is equal to the drop rate when not holding, meaning the second case is how the game actually works. The sample size of that experiment was too small to be conclusive though. If you trade marlins without holding on to a chart, please post those drop rates in the table above. If, however, you trade marlins to Zaldon while holding a chart in your inventory, please post the drop rates below. *Pirate's Chart (While holding a Brigand's Chart in your inventory) - *Brigand's Chart (While holding a Pirate's Chart in your inventory) - Game Description Client: Zaldon (Fishermen's Guild Salesroom, Selbina) Summary: Some fish in Vana'diel like to eat shiny objects. If you catch one, let Zaldon cut it open for you. category:questscategory:Other Quests